One Night Stand
by Hououza
Summary: Three part oneshot. Set between the 14th and 15th angels. SxA. R rated to be safe.
1. Shinji

One Night Stand: 1 – Shinji 

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction.

It was a few days after I had come home following my absorption into my Eva. I lay upon my futon, looking up at the now familiar ceiling and wondering. Had the presence I had felt truly been that of my long dead mother? Even now fragments of memory continued to surface. I caught fleeting glimpses of a large room and something purple. I could hear people speaking, voices raised in what seemed to be panic, yet I was unable to make out there words. As the images faded, all that remained was a deep sense of loss and longing…

I was drawn from my thoughts when I heard movement coming from outside my door. Glancing over at my alarm clock it angular red numbers revealed the time to be 03:05. Who could be up at this time? A few months back I would have suspected it to be Misato, returning from one of her late night drinking binges, but recently she had seemed far more withdrawn. In fact, I hadn't seen her go out once since I came back. Ruling out that, eventuality my mind began to race with the possibilities…perhaps it was a thief, or an assassin maybe? A member of one of those sects who protested against our fights against the angels come to kill two of the pilots. No, in either case Section-2 would have intervened by now, I had learned before the hard way that we were under constant watch. With a shudder, a third scenario entered my mind. Perhaps it was the commander, my father, come to show his displeasure at my most recent behaviour.

The door slid open slightly and from beneath hooded lids I glanced at the figure standing there cautiously. At once, I could tell from their silhouette that it was not my father; the outline was too small, seemingly female. A few stray moonbeams strayed across their face at once I found myself gazing upon the familiar features of the Second Child. Had I not been trying to maintain the illusion of sleep at the time, I would have gasped and preceded to query her presence. Instead, I chose to silently study her face, seeking any hint at why she had come here. As I searched, I marvelled at the way her long red hair fell across her face, casting much of it in shadow. Some part of me felt something was out of place, yet for the life of me I could not tell what it was…then, in an instant, I knew. I moved my gaze upwards only to have my suspicions confirmed when I found her hair to be bereft of her neural interface clips. Usually she wore them everywhere, even to bed. I had found that out during the synchronisation training when we had been forced to sleep in the same room. I knew then that whatever she had come here for did not relate to Eva.

Hesitantly, she began to advance towards me, her pace slow. Once she covered at least half the distance between me and the door she stopped suddenly and for a moment I was afraid she had realised I was awake. I watched as she turned around and reached out, pulling the door closed. As the light cut of sharply the last thing I saw was what might have been a tear falling from her face…the footsteps resumed, my only clue to her progress the sounds of her bare feet upon the bedroom floor. They seemed to grow closer then stopped abruptly. I felt something brush against my chest and suddenly the coverings were being pulled up and away from me. The chill air brushed against my body and I shivered involuntarily…suddenly I felt a presence beside me, the warmth of another body pressed against my own, even as the covers fell back into place.

I do not know how long we lay there like that, moments drawing out to seem like eternities each time I felt her warm breath roll up against my neck. My mind was racing, desperately trying to find any rational explanation for her presence. Asuka, who had on so many occasions mocked me for being a fool and a pervert, was now lying beside me in my bed having come into my room in the dead of night…why? As I continued to try to solve this seemingly impossible dichotomy, she began to move beside me, shifting position so that she lay atop me, her chest pressing against my own. I could not even begin to fathom what she was doing, and deciding enough was enough, began to move my mouth to ask her that very question when I felt her lips capture my own.

This kiss, unlike the one many months before, was filled with a desperate hunger. Her lips captured mine, her teeth tugging and nipping, her tongue questing for entry, seeking some kind of reaction from me. Recovering from my initial shock, I slowly began to gently reciprocate, parting my lips slightly to allow her access. Tentatively, I probed at her mouth with my tongue. When she did not resist I moved up from the futon and settling in a half upright position, growing bolder and gathering my courage began to deepen the kiss, all the while starting to take a more aggressive role. I was surprised when she did not fight against the change of dominance and simply allowed me to take control.

At first I thought nothing of it when she took my hand in hers but when I suddenly felt warm supple flesh beneath my palm I backed away hurriedly, breaking the kiss. At first, I had been surprised when she kissed me but after a moment, I had simply melted into it, willing to share the pleasurable feelings it sent coursing through my body. However, this most recent action was too much, she was moving too fast. Going from being mad at me all the time to kissing me and touching her in an intimate fashion in such a short time was madness, I needed an explanation, and I needed it now. I reached over to the lamp that sat beside my bed and flicked it on. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I adjusted to the illumination before moving to focus on Asuka. I was about to open my mouth to question here when I caught sight of her face and the words died in my throat…

"Make…to…Shinji."

I could not make out all of her words; my head was to flooded with tides of conflicting thoughts and feelings at the sight of the tears that were gently rolling down her face.

"Make love to me Shinji."

My mind fell silent as I struggled to deal with her request. But a moment before I had been disturbed by the thought of touching her breast and now she was asking me to have sex with her? How could I possibly respond to such a request?

"Please."

As I sat there, simply studying her face, my mind once more started to race. Never, since the time we had first met, had I ever seen Asuka like this. Gone was the arrogant attitude, the fiery temper, even the aloof air that she always held had evaporated into thin air. For the first time I had met her I was seeing what I believed to be the real Asuka Langley Soryu, a frightened little girl, charged with a terrifying responsibility…

Now, more than ever I was filled with a desire to understand, to know why she had come to me of all people, a boy she claimed to hate. Gathering all my courage, I opened my lips and allowed a single word to escape.

"Why?"

She pulled backwards sharply, almost as if she had been struck by a physical blow. As I witnessed the pain in her eyes, I immediately regretted my words yet I knew I could not do this without knowing why. I reached out to take her hand in mine, hopefully reassuring her that I was not going to run away. She turned to look at me then, eyes lifting to meet my gaze.

"When I fought against the 14th I thought I was going to die. My Eva was crippled and Unit-00 was missing an arm…she had no chance of beating an Angel that had so easily beaten me…without Unit-01 I knew then that it was all over, that this time I was going to die…"

She paused for a moment, eyes never breaking from my gaze as she squeezed my hand gently. Tears continued to escape from her eyes even as they burned with newfound determination.

"When it was over and I was told what happened, I got angry; not only had you saved the day once again but your synch ratio had climbed to a place I could never hope to reach, you had beaten me again and you weren't even here for me to shout it to your face…"

I felt anger fill me as I listened to her words, I tried to pull my hand away, but she tightened her grasp, refusing to let me go. She continued to look at me, silently pleading for me to listen to her, to wait and hear what she had to say. After a moment, I relented slightly, unable to remain mad in the face of those same tears that kept running down her face.

"I ran to Kaji for support."

At once, I stiffened slightly at the mention of the older man's name, I was well aware of Asuka's feelings towards him.

"At first, he offered me support, trying to comfort me with his words, telling me everything would be ok. But, when I started speaking about you, telling him how angry I was he pushed me away and for the first time since I have known him he raised his hand to me…he told me how disappointed he was in me, that I had no right to hate you. When I asked him why he told me, told me why you got back inside your Eva…"

In that moment, images of the severed head of Unit-02 crashing through the roof of the shelter swept through my mind even as echoes of the rage that I had felt that day washed over me. I had spoken to Kaji but a moment before, his words reminding me of my duty and my only way to express my fury against the Angel. This time when Unit-01 had gone berserk the anger had not come from the Eva but rather from me as in that instant the beast and I were one.

"You did it for me."

For a month I had floated inside there, with each passing instant it had become harder and harder to separate myself from the beast, our minds merging into one…finally, it had been a second presence, the one that had comforted me, that had broken me free and expelled me from the Eva. As I had lain there in that moment, wrapped in Misato's arms only two thoughts remained inside my mind. One of my mother and the other…Asuka.

I knew now I could not deny her, for I desired this as much as she did, perhaps more. No more words would be spoken as I nodded my ascent and pulled her into my embrace. She embraced me readily, accepting my lips as I pressed them against her own. I felt her hands release me as they swept downwards to the hem of the shirt she wore. In a passing though I realised the shirt in fact was one of mine, no doubt she had taken it while I was away. She quickly pulled away before pulling it over her head leaving me gasping at the sight now before me.

It seemed that she had worn nothing underneath because she now sat naked on my bed. I allowed my eyes to trace the curves of her perfect body feeling both my resolving and arousal growing. Asuka seemed to take note of my reaction as she deftly rolled onto her back, pulling her with me so I was now straddling her waist. Her hands moved to the hem of my t-shirt and she rapidly pulled it over my head. At once I felt goose bumps forming across my now exposed flesh as the chilling night air brushed against it. Wasting no time, her hands moved to my underwear, fingers sliding beneath the elastic before pulling them down my legs. Now I lay naked astride her, body gleaming in the lamp light.

She reached out with a free hand and switched off the light, for a moment, I was night blinded, unable to see, only feel the touch of her warm flesh. Then, as my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could see her once more, now able to make out the shape of her face. I shifted above her, moving into place as our hands became interlaced, palms together and fingers intertwined. She squeezed my hands gently signalling she was ready and I moved myself down.

"Ah!"

She let out a soft cry as I entered her, claiming her maidenhood in a single stroke. She gritted her teeth against the pain even as I recalled what I had been told about a girl's first time. Fearing I had hurt her to badly I ceased all motion, waiting for a sign she was ok. In the darkness, I could only just make out the expression on her face, after a few moments, it softened and she squeezed my hands once again. Acknowledging her signal, I resumed my descent, this time at a slower pace.

We quickly established a rhythm, her hips rising to meet my own I thrust downward and falling away as I moved up. My breathing became shallow as I panted for air, body crying out for oxygen. Asuka was close now, I was almost certain from her moans. Quickening my pace slightly I sought to bring us to our crescendo, I felt my body spasm as I unleashed my load…beneath me Asuka moved in time with me, her orgasms moving in time with my own.

"Shinji!"

I felt rather than heard her cry, the sound reverberating within my blood, my bones. She broke her hands free and pulled me down fiercely, into a hungry embrace. Her moans flowed into my mouth as we continued to ride the aftershock that still coursed through our bodies.

We lay there; positions now shifted so we lay side by side, Asuka spooned against me. As I inhaled the myriad of scents from our lovemaking, the strange blend of her and my sweat, the faint hints of her shampoo, for the first time in my life I felt truly content. She was mine now, and I was hers…

When I woke the next morning, I was alone, Asuka no longer lying beside me. Had it not been for the soreness in my groin and the still lingering scent of her presence I might have believed it all to be a dream. I pulled myself from the futon, pulling on a fresh set of clothes and departing my room carrying the bed sheets, intent on removing all traces of our lovemaking. I heard the shower running and immediately assume it to be Asuka. Depositing the sheets in the washer I went to the kitchen, deciding to make her a special breakfast.

When she emerged ten minutes later, I was still preparing, various meats frying in a pan on the stove. I turned to greet her but was taken aback at the look on her face. I tried to reach out to her but she knocked my hand away whispering.

"Don't touch me, Third."

Madness overcame me. So, everything that she had said last night was a lie? Simply a way of making me sleep with her for her own pleasure. No more than a toy to be used and thrown away? Without thinking, I lashed out, striking her hard across the face. She lost her balance and fell, hands flying up to clutch at her face. I watched her as she knelt on the floor, clutching at her face tears now falling in a torrent down her face even as she avoided my gaze.

Horrified by what I had done I tried to reach out to her, to apologise for my mistake. She turned away again and I barely heard her as she said.

"Go away."

I fled. Running from the apartment I hurtled down the stairs and out onto the streets of Tokyo-3.

I was running, no destination in mind, simply seeking escape from my actions and her betrayal. I had actually been fool enough to believe that she could actually care about someone like me…then the Angel alarms sounded as if tolling my destiny. As I began, running towards Nerv it finally dawned upon me, that I would never be anything more to her than a _one-night stand_…

AN: The idea for this story came to me as I was sitting on a limousine bus heading back to Narita Airport as I was leaving Japan. A one-shot in two parts the first from Shinji's POV the second from Asuka's. Expect the second half one week following this being posted.

_Chapter preread by The Other Guy_


	2. Asuka

One Night Stand: 2– Asuka 

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction.

It has been a few days now since he returned and yet my nightmares still continue. I had expected them too end once he came back, believing that worrying about his absence had been the cause of them. With my only theory quashed, I was left with no clue as to their source…I was afraid to return to my bed, lest the nightmares return to haunt me once more. Yet, at the same time I knew I could not afford another sleepless night. I had not slept well since his disappearance and with a synch test scheduled for tomorrow my reasons for needing to be rested was double. Finding no other recourse, I came to an upsetting conclusion; I would be forced to seek comfort in the arms of another…

Initially, I considered asking Misato. In some ways she was like an older sister to me, it would be far simpler to seek comfort from her, less uncomfortable sleeping next to another girl. I slid open the door to my room and silently paced across the apartment to her bedroom. On hearing the deep and resonating snores emanating from within I hesitated, Misato too had been having troubles of late. Ever since He had been taken, she had been up late into the night, pacing across the living room, muttering to herself. When he finally returned the tension seemed to flow from her, apart from the many times she would check on him that first night, after that, she had begun to sleep soundly. I could not bring myself to disturb her now and slunk away, defeated. Now I was left with only one other recourse…Shinji. In many ways, I would rather face the nightmares than face him. Since he returned, I have barely spoken two words with him, afraid of what will fall from my lips. To look into those clear blue eyes for too long, I feared that I would lose myself and spill forth the secrets that I have so hard tried to hide from him.

As I stood silently before his door, regarding the sign that hung there. I prayed that he was asleep, for I knew that my resolve would weaken were he awake and I would be forced to flee. Gently I slid the door open and looked inside…he lay there unmoving, eyes closed. Thanking whatever gods had heard my prayer, I slipped inside, advancing towards where he lay at a slow pace. As I closed half the distance between us, I realised that the door remained open and quickly turned round to slide it closed lest the light wake him. As the last beams of moonlight were sealed away I felt a single tear fall down my face. Now wrapped in darkness I began to advance towards him once again, more careful this time lest I collide with something in the dark.

When my toes collided with something hard, I suspected I had reached the bed. Moving my hands downwards, they came into brief contact with his chest, causing a small shock to run along my arm. Pushing the unexpected sensation aside, I gripped the sheets tightly and pulled them up and away before slipping inside and allowing them to fall back down on top of us. As I lay beside him, his warmth flew into me and I felt at peace, no longer afraid. I knew I would have to depart before morning, lest he find me there.

I do not know how long we lay that way; all I know is that I could not find my way to sleep. As his masculine scent assaulted my nose, combined with the warmth pressing against my chest, I felt a fire form in my abdomen and desire stir within me. As it continued to grow, becoming too great to ignore, I finally gave in and shifted slightly so that I now lay on top of him, resting against his chest before reaching down and capturing his lips with my own. I felt him stiffen beneath me, and at once, I knew he was awake and was gripped by irrational fear. I was afraid that, should I break the contact, he would send me away. Without warning, he suddenly began to kiss me back silencing my fears. He shifted upwards, moving to take control and I did not resist, instead revelling in the magnificent sensations that were coursing through my body.

Even so, I still wanted more. I reached down with one hand to grab his and gently moved it up to my breast. I slid his palm between the buttons of the shirt I was wearing and pushed it onto my bare flesh. For a moment, I revelled in the feeling of his hand upon my flesh before he suddenly pulled away, breaking the kiss. I sat there bewildered for a moment, wondering what I had done. He flicked on the light and as I squinted at him, I found his eyes were not filled with loathing, but rather confusion. Gathering my courage, I finally gave voice to my desires…

"Make love to me Shinji."

As wondergirl had once put it, I wanted to 'become one' with him. Not simply an act of animal lust, but instead an act in which the souls of two people were joined. This night, I would finally show him what lay beneath the mask I had worn for so long and perhaps, just perhaps I would never need to wear it again…

When he did not react and I saw the faraway look in his eyes, I knew I would be forced to ask again, unsure whether he had heard my request.

"Make love to me Shinji."

At once, his eyes came back into focus and I felt as if he was staring right into my soul.

"Please."

"Why?"

I backed away suddenly; it felt as if his words struck me like a physical blow. His eyes softened and he reached out and took my hand, signalling that he would not leave me. Feeling reassured I began to speak, letting the truth finally fall from my lips.

"When I fought against the 14th I thought I was going to die. My Eva was crippled, and Unit-00 was missing an arm. She had no chance of beating an Angel that had so easily beaten me. Without Unit-01 I knew then it was all over, that this time I was going to die…"

I paused for a moment, trying to fight back my tears. I squeezed his hand for support as I relived that terrible feeling of being cut off and alone.

"When it was over and I was told what happened, I got angry; not only had you saved the day once again but your synch ratio had climbed to a place I could never hope to reach, you had beaten me again and you weren't even here for me to shout it to your face…"

His eyes sparkled with anger at my words and he tried to pull away, desperately I tightened my grip, refusing to let him go. I met his gaze, pleading silently for him to hear me out. He relented finally, no longer trying to pull his hand away.

"I ran to Kaji for support."

I watched as his visibly stiffened, I knew he was well aware of my prior infatuation with the older man. In fact, I was also aware of the fact he had come to see Kaji as somewhat of a father figure, and I am sure that is what hurt the most.

"At first, he offered me support, trying to comfort me with his words, telling me everything would be ok. But, when I started speaking about you, telling how angry I was he pushed me away and for the first time since I have known him he raised his hand to me…he told me how disappointed he was in me, that I had no right to hate you. When I asked him why he told me, told me why you got back inside your Eva…"

I paused again, knowing that once I said this, all my defences would be gone.

"You did it for me."

He remained motionless for but a moment before he nodded his ascent as he pulled me into his embrace. I returned his affections readily, no longer afraid. He kissed me passionately and I reciprocated, trying to devour his lips with my own. Knowing now was the time, I allow my hand to fall to my side, grasping the hem of the shirt I wore and in a single fluid motion pulling it away. I felt the chill of the night air brush over me, bring out goose pimples across my bear flesh. He regarded me with a hungry gaze, a look I have never seen before upon his face, yet that I would love to see again.

I rolled onto my back then, pulling him with me in the movement so we ended with him straddling my waist. I reached up to his t-shirt and pulled it over his head to expose his bare chest. I watched as he shivered ever so slightly even as my hands snaked lower and I pulled his underwear free. Now, with him lying naked above me, I took a moment to admire his body and burn the image into my memory before closing my eyes and reaching out and flicking off the light.

When I opened them once again, they adjusted quickly and soon I was able to make out his features above me. He shifted slightly, seeming moving into position for what was to come. I gently squeezed his hands to tell him I was ready and he moved swiftly down…

"Ah!"

I let out a cry at the pain of his claiming me, breaking my virginity in a single stroke. He instantly paused above me, seemingly afraid. I waited for the pain to dissipate before squeezing his hands once again, asking him to go on. He continued once more, this time more slowly. As our hips met I revelled for a moment at the feeling of having him inside of me before we began to part in preparation for the next thrust.

We quickly found our natural rhythm as I bucked my hips to meet each thrust. I could feel it, the fire rising inside of me, bringing me to my peak…

"Shinji!"

I called as his name as he lost himself inside me, sending me across my peak and leaving me lost in the throws of ecstasy. I reached up with my arms and pulled his lips to me, letting my moans slide into his mouth as he kissed me. As the sensations died away, we shifted slightly. He withdrew himself from me and turned to his side as I moved to position my back against his chest. Spooned in his embrace I closed my eyes, finally content and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke in the morning, I felt nauseous suddenly and quickly pulled away from him before running to the bathroom and vomiting into the toilet. This continued for a few minutes until I was certain that my stomach was empty. I lay there on the bathroom floor, shuddering, wondering why my body reacted in this way. Slowly, I pulled myself to my feet and stepped into the shower, hoping the warm water would wash the troubles away.

As revelled in the feeling of the water upon me I looked down, only to see the red water beneath me. Panicking I searched frantically for the source only to find dried blood upon my inner thigh…he had taken my virginity and now as I considered in the cold light of day, I saw what folly had gone unseen…we forgot to use any protection. My last period had been a while before meaning there was every chance that even now his child was growing inside me. That would spell the end of my career, they would never again allow me to pilot Eva, I would simply become his wife, I would become a nothing that would soon be forgotten about…

I stepped out of the shower before heading to my room to change, all the while those same terrible thoughts running through my head, making my temper rise. I got dressed and then departed for the kitchen, intent on replacing the lost nutrients. It was there I found him, standing in the kitchen before the stove, I could smell the scents of various meats cooking already. He turned to face me and I simply glared at him, lost in my rage. He tried to reach out to me but I knocked his hand away.

"Don't touch me, Third."

For a moment rage flickered in his eyes and before I had time to react, he struck me, the force of the blow sending me to the ground. At once, my hands flew to my face, now clutching at my injured cheek. Tears fell down my face as he stepped closer, mind in turmoil and feeling lost and afraid, I acted in the only way I knew how…

"Go away."

He fled. Nevertheless, it was not until I heard the apartment door slam did I realise my mistake.

Misato found me that way, half upright upon the kitchen floor, sobbing violently. It seemed the food was burning because she turned it off quickly before turning her attention to me.

"Asuka? What's wrong?"

I could not answer her, still haunted by the memory of my foolishness. I was the one to blame; I had come to him, I had asked him to sleep with me. All he had ever done was try to protect me and once more, I had pushed him away.

"Asuka, what happened? Where's Shinji?"

I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off when the all too familiar sounding sirens sounded, cutting off my words. Misato threw up her hands, seemingly exasperated.

"Just great! Asuka, we will talk about this later. For now, I have to get you to Nerv right away. I'm sure Shinji will make his own way, he knows what he has to do."

As Misato pulled me up and away, out of the apartment and towards her car a final thought struck me. I knew now that I might die today and if I did so I would never be able to take back what I had done, to tell him how much I cared, tell him he meant so much more to me than a _one-night stand_…

_AN: And so with this second chapter this one-shot draws to an end, thank you for reading. In addition, special thanks go out to Mattsuoh for pre reading this chapter._

_Ok, a number of you have expressed your wish for me to continue this beyond the original scope to cover the events of the battle against the 15th angel. As a thank you for the reviews I promise to attempt to continue this further although please be patient as there other stories that must be finished first. Once I rewrite 02 I will conclude this fully, hopefully to everyone's satisfaction._

_As always thank you all for taking the time to review._

_Hououza_

_Chapter preread by The Other Guy_


	3. Conclusion

One Night Stand: 3 – Conclusion 

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction.

When I finally arrived at Nerv I found Section-2 agents already waiting for me. It seemed that following the events surrounding the 14th angel, my father no longer fully trusted me to be left unaccompanied. I was escorted directly to my locker room and left to change and then once I was ready I was escorted from there to the Eva cages and Unit-01. Despite the fact it was presently under lock down, I was to be inserted into the entry plug in case complications occurred and I was needed to battle the angel, the only way this could happen was by my father's direct order. Most likely, he would only ever report to sending me if both Asuka and Rei had been incapacitated.

I waited, surrounded by the ever present LCL as I listened to communications flit back and forth between the bridge crew and the two remaining Eva's. Asuka had been given the point position on protest, having complained when Rei was assigned the task. She was to use the positron rifle to engage the target as it remained in orbit, out of the reach of all our conventional weapons. It was the same one I had used against the 5th, that though causing memories of that battle to resurface in my mind, briefly reliving the searing pain as my flesh burned when it's laser attack melted the majority of Unit-01's chest plate and caused the LCL in the entry plug too boil…

I was barely paying attention to the flood of voices issuing back and forth, my thoughts had turned elsewhere, replaying the events of both last night and this morning…it was when alarms began to sound and the comm. was flooded by conflicting voices that I realised something had gone wrong. Yet, through the tangle of sounds and voices I heard only one.

"Shinji! Help me! Please! Shinji!"

She cried out for me, over and over, her constant pleading tearing at my heart. Despite the events of earlier this morning, I felt compelled to save her, to do something to take away her suffering. I knew then I still loved her, despite how she had used me. I knew my father would not allow it, I could see now what his plans were. He was going to get rid of Asuka, I wasn't sure how I knew, but I did, as soon as this battle was over she would be removed. I could not, would not allow it. I felt the will of the Eva surface all around me, at first it resisted, trying to reject my will. I exerted my will further, causing the first dissolution of our ego borders, understanding of what was happening flowing into me as I absorbed the part of the Eva's mind that contained my mother's memories. My mind, it's mind, now there was no difference as I re-entered and completed the process that began when I was absorbed during my fight with the 14th angel. My human senses faded completely as my body joined with the Eva and we were born anew, just as my body ceased to be the last thing my human ears heard was a communication from the bridge crew.

"Synch ratio 400…"

When we arrived at Nerv, Misato was informed that Shinji was already here and currently in the process of being transported to his Eva. There was no hope of speaking with him before the battle now, I would have to wait until I was inside my Eva and try and contact him briefly then. I ran off towards the locker rooms, every moment I spent getting changed and into my Eva was another one I lost for speaking to Shinji. I knew I had to tell him, before it was too late…a flicker of hope burned in my heart as I prayed that he would understand.

I tore off my clothes, not caring as buttons were sent flying across the room. I threw the wrecked garments into my locker even as I pulled out my plug suit and hurried to pull it on, zipping up as I headed towards the door and pressing the button for it to pressurise as I ran down the corridor towards the Eva cages. On arrival, I stopped for only a moment to regard the silent form of Eva Unit-01, knowing Shinji was inside. In a few moments, I too would be inside my Eva and I would finally be able to contact him…the technicians were already waiting for me, the plug ejected and open. I jumped inside before the hatch closed and the plug moved down and interfaced with Unit-02. My communications came on line and I was about to open a channel to Unit-01 when suddenly a line opened from the command centre and Misato's face appeared in front of me.

She proceeded to issue orders detailing how we would engage the angel; apparently, it was currently in a geostationary orbit above the Earth, hovering directly over Tokyo-3. None of our normal weapons would be able to reach it so the positron rifle would have to be deployed instead. Unit-00 would be the shooter while I provided backup, without thinking I began to contest, forcing down the feeling of dread that filled me as I spoke those words. There was a brief moment, when Misato disappeared and I could faintly hear her speaking with Dr Akagi. When she reappeared, she confirmed that I was now the shooter and Rei would be my backup. Apparently, Unit-01 would remain under lockdown.

No sooner had Unit-02 arrived on the surface was I assaulted by a series of techs, all rushing to make modifications for my Eva to fit the rifle, apparently, one of them told me, this was the same one they had 'borrowed' from the JSDF a while ago and had last been used with Unit-01. There would be a little work involved in recalibration, but it should take no more than a few minutes. As I pulled the helmet over my head, I allowed my fingers to dance across its surface for a moment, wondering what it was like for Shinji when he used it. From what I had heard, his encounter with the fifth angel had not been a pleasant one. I was pulled from my musing by Misato's voice, giving the order to commence the operation. I moved into position, allowing the targeting computer to line up the shot accordingly before firing a moment later…seconds past and the silence was broken by a member of the bridge crew mentioning something about an AT field. Apparently we had been unsuccessful, the beam had been too weak too penetrate. I sat there, humbled by my defeat, now more than ever needing too speak with Shinji. It was then I heard someone call out there was an energy build up in the target and pain blossomed in my mind.

"Shinji! Help me! Please! Shinji!"

Using my newfound strength, I found no difficulty in freeing myself from my restraints. I tore my arms from the bolts that restrained them; sections of armour being ripped away and my arms came free. I turned my attention to my legs, using my arms to tear the bolts from their housing. Once all my appendages were free, I forced my way out of the cage, tearing the umbilical bridge from the walls as I waded through the bakelite they used to try and hold me back, intent only on reaching the launch elevator. As I got closer the doors above, the launch elevator slid closed, locking bolts sliding into place. No doubt, they still believed they could keep me here, despite what they had already seen…I would prove them wrong.

Drawing upon the full power of the S2 engine that lay within me, I allowed my wings to form, sliding out from my back slowly. Where they touched against the walls, the metal began to melt as the energy flows heated it to just below boiling point. With my wings now fully expanded, I began to float into the air. I flew upwards, reaching the doors and rending them apart before continuing upwards and causing many more blast doors to meet the same fate. When I finally reached the surface, I flew up and hovered above the city, seeking the one who had summoned me.

I found her pinned beneath a stream of light. At once; I moved to block the beam, using my body as a shield. Images flickered briefly in my consciousness but I batted them away, disinterested in anything but the red Eva before me. I curled my wings around us, shielding us both from view. I gave her a cursory examination, looking for any signs of external damage, finding none I turned my senses deeper, reaching out to her mind…when I withdrew I was filled with an all consuming rage, I turned and leapt into the sky, hungering for the flesh of my foe. It had hurt her and now it would pay with its life…

A torrent of images assailed me, all my worst memories being brought back from the darkest reaches of my mind and played out over and over. It was like being trapped inside my own personal hell. Suddenly, Shinji's face appeared and for a moment, the image storm halted. Finding my voice at last, I cried out, calling to him, begging for him to help me. He seemed not to hear me as he turned away and began walking off into the darkness. I tried to follow him, willing my legs to move yet, I found myself frozen to the spot. I could only watch as he moved further and further away, eventually vanishing into the darkness…I screamed and screamed until my throat was raw and I began to choke on the LCL.

Now, the images returned, this time they took a very different form…before me lay an older version of myself, cradling an infant in my arms. As the view moved closer, I noticed the few brown hairs that graced the child's forehead as well as the deep blue eyes that shone like their father's. In that moment, I knew…I turned to look at him, to gaze upon the future, as I had wanted to be, a future I most likely had lost. The view shifted once again, now moving to unveil the man who stood beside the older version of myself, gazing at her with unconcealed love in his eyes…

"…Shinji…"

All of a sudden, they began to scream, even as the flesh began to peel from their bodies. I could only look on in horror as muscle then bone was revealed, and the skeletons of both the other Asuka and her child crumbled into dust…yet, his skeleton remained. Within moments, a new flesh began to form upon his frame, new and different patterns of muscle flowing into place. Purple armour formed like a skin across his body and in a moment, I found myself looking upon the familiar countenance of Unit-01…

The images halted suddenly and once more, I was aware of the outside world. As my sight returned, and I raised my head look at what lay before the Eva only to scream as the face from my nightmares sat before me…Unit-01 was standing over me, shielding me with it's body. Once I recovered from the initial shock I began to wonder how Shinji had convinced his father to let him free…I began to notice the tears in Unit-01's armour, the obvious damage it had no doubt sustained while breaking free. As I saw the strange, translucent wings that extended from it's back and presently wrapped around us both, I knew something terrible had happened and at once, I tried to open a channel to him.

The screen remained blank but for a moment, I heard his voice, calling to me softly.

"Asuka…"

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could get out the words he was gone, the window closing as he broke the connection before Unit-01 leapt into the air.

I felt as if I was trapped inside some terrible nightmare…Asuka had not only failed to stop the Angel but had fallen victim to it's attack while Shinji had once again been absorbed by his Eva, tearing lose from it's restraints and heading for the surface. The command centre was in uproar; the commander was shouting orders, seemingly for the first time that I knew of, losing control. Unit-01 was out of his hands now and it seemed that whatever plans he had made had come crashing down.

The rest of the staff, including myself sat in awe as we watched the surface monitors, witnessing as Unit-01 broke from the surface, looking like some demon coming straight from Hell. We watched as it landed in front of Unit-02, moving to shield the red Eva with its body. The wings that had so shocked us all when they first appeared curled around to form a kind of protective cocoon.

There were gasps as without warning he unfolded and leapt to the air, leaving Unit-02 behind. There were a few murmurs from the bridge bunnies, idle musings of what he could be doing. I had no doubts regarding his motives, the Angel had hurt Asuka, so he would slay it himself, no matter what it cost him…

I immediately opened a comm. window, not waiting for Unit-01 to fly out of sight. When Misato's face came into sight I found my worst fears confirmed by the sadness etched into her face and the unshed tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

"Misato! Please! Tell me what happened to Shinji!"

She hesitated at first, and for a moment, I was afraid she would remain silent.

"Please."

That single word cut through her defences and finally caused her tears to fall. Words came thick and fast as she recounted what had happened to Shinji.

"His synch ratio breeched 400 again…he was absorbed by the Eva just after you screamed."

Her words made no sense, how could that have happened? I asked her again, desperately seeking a way to understand what was happening.

"Please Misato…I don't understand! What happened to him? How is Unit-01 doing this?"

Her tears had finally ended and now she looked at me with a serious face and hardened eyes.

"Asuka…Shinji's mind merged with that of his Eva. In a very real sense, he has become the Eva…even as it has become a part of him. As to how he did what he did…we just don't know."

I shook my head in disbelief, unable to accept what I was being told. It was not possible! After everything that had happened, he could not leave me this way! I knew Shinji would never leave me, that somehow he would come back to me…

The rage fills me, an unstoppable force driving me ever upwards towards my foe. I am tearing through the atmosphere, barely noticing as the friction causes my armour to heat even as I surge ever upward to greater and greater heights. Still my enemy remains silent, it's attack long since ended when it found that it could not affect me. It tries planting various images in my mind, memories of my mother, of Misato, and even Asuka. I tried desperately to quell my rage, to protect it's own existence it's pleas were denied. I flew close, grabbing its crystal form in my hands as I began to tear off its 'wings'. I heard what felt like a scream in my head, I grinned, knowing now that my foes could also feel pain. I began to dismantle its body, tearing great chunks of it away with my great purple hands. Each time it would scream, again and again begging for my torture to end. When at last I grew tired of the game, I reached inside of what remained, taking it's core in my hand I squeezed, crushing the small red orb and at last giving the angel it's release in death.

My enemy defeated and my purpose fulfilled, I allowed myself to drift, aimlessly. No longer driven by any purpose I allowed my wings to fade as the gravity of Earth took me and began to take me home. As I felt the fires of re-entry consume my body I closed my eyes, ready to accept my fate…then, from the silence her voice called out to me, three simple words tumbling from her lips causing my whole world to come crashing down.

"I love you."

For the first time I finally understand the full extend of what I have done. On the day Yui was taken away from me I made a vow, I swore I would bring her back to me, no matter what it cost. To do that I had remoulded myself into a monster, perverting the vision of the future we had once both held and turning into a means of returning her to me. I sent Shinji away, not able to bear for my son to witness what his father had become although later I used him as a tool, a way of controlling the dormant power of the Eva, a thing with which I could remake the world…now that blasted purple behemoth has stolen not only my wife but my son as well. Everything I have worked for is in ruins, the dreams I once held of having Shinji and Yui beside me, a family once again, and all had been crushed in a single moment.

It's almost ironic, I have always wanted Shinji to be strong, always driven to find strength in himself, silently praying that he would not make my mistakes. In the end it seems that it was the very strength that I instilled within him that was his downfall, when faced with that most terrible of decisions he had chosen to sacrifice himself to save the girl he loved. There is nothing left for me now, the only thing left for me is to join my wife in death. One last task remains before I go, I will put an end to SEELE so at least the child he fought so hard to protect will be safe…

Even though months have passed, it is good to stand before him once again. As his eyes cannot close, I cannot tell if he is asleep or awake, so I whisper his name watching as his eyes light briefly showing that he can hear me.

"Shinji."

Carefully I unwrap the bundle held close against my chest, lifting it away from me and holding it in my outstretched hands so he can see him clearly.

"Look Shinji…look at our son."

_AN: And with that One Night Stand is brought to its conclusion, one chapter longer than my original vision. I am sure that you all want to flame me right now for that ending but in truth, I never said it would be happy…_

_Thank you all for your reviews,_

_Hououza_

_Chapter preread by The Other Guy_


End file.
